yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lalnable's Base
Lalnable's Base is Lalnable Hector's main base of operations which he and Specimen Five live in and use. It is situated under the dam of Damtown. History The base is first noticed in Minecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #161 HELP!, when Kim Richards recognises the building above the dam. It turns out that she saw it from Mother, and that the dome on top is very similar to the dome that Duncan Jones had atop his own castle. In Flux Buddies 2.0 #163 INFILTRATION, Kim and Duncan are able to spy on Specimen Five through Taglock Kits containing her DNA. They see parts of the base's interior, but not all of it. They decide that, while Five is on the computer, Kim should sneak in and pretend to be her, as they are interested in what looks like a portal that they saw Lalnable constructing. After sneaking into the base, looking at the cloning system and exploring other wings around the base, Kim plucks up the courage to talk to Lalnable directly and tries to find out what the portal is. Lalnable mentions that he and Five only have three days to complete the portal. Eventually, Kim discovers that it is a Time Gate, like the one from Time Cops. Duncan believes that it will enable them to time travel - and indeed, this is what it does, although Duncan and Kim haven't seen it in action. When asked for a flange, Kim panics as she doesn't know where one would be or what it even is. She escapes, setting off lasers as she goes, alerting Lalnable and Specimen 5 to her presence as she leaves. Trivia *Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Chris Lovasz, Liam MacKay, Hannah Rutherford, William Strife, Joakim Hellstrand, Zoey Proasheck, Fiona Riches, and Alex Parvis have clones inside the base. Additionally, there are Fluxed and un-Fluxed Duncan clones, possibly created from different versions of him. *The Timegate was originally in Time Cops and may be linked to that series, as it was found in a cave rather than built originally from scratch, and so may have been created before the werewolf infestation of the Time Cops base. *Between the lab's first and final appearances, there were a number of details that were altered or added in the cloning room, Five's bedroom, and lalnable's office. In the lab's first appearance, the build wasn't yet 100% complete. *The set for the lab was built entirely by the people playing the vampires- Lyinginbedmon, Fuzzcrumpet, Sacalow and Holluci. Kirindave was the only vampire who didn't have much input in the actual build. *The implication of the cloning room is that the flesh is being grown in large vats from liquid DNA pumped out of large tanks inset in the walls. Each tank represents a different player, and it looks like Lalna and nano's tanks are nearly empty. *Within the large shadowy clone army room, there are a number of non-yogscast member clones in the darkest areas, placed there as an homage to the chaosville players that Lyinginbedmon previously worked with. Gallery WIP References Category:Locations Category:Flux Buddies Category:Resonant Rise 3